1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container, and more particularly, to a container formed from a single flexible sheet or paper having a message imprinted thereon, the flexible sheet being formed so as to create two separate container elements separated by a banner. Each of said container elements has an opening in the top thereof for storage and transportation of a variety of goods, as well as a clear acetate window on an inner surface thereof for displaying such goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers and other means for storing and transporting goods have been known since ancient times. The use of such containers to display messages has similarly been known for many years. Such messages, however, have typically been limited to messages imprinted on a label or tab that is affixed to the container or storage means.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,328 which issued to Pilat on Dec. 8, 1981 for Receptacle Storage Package Having Oblique Surfaces, discloses a receptacle storage package having oblique base surfaces converging so as to tilt the receptacles towards one another. The receptacles would contact each other, in storage, but for the placement of a receptacle restraining piece positioned between the upper surfaces of the receptacles, which restraining pieces bears a message.
Furthermore, the use of packaging having information imprinted thereon is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,631, which issued to Hackenberg on Nov. 11, 1975 for Decorator Box, discloses a box formed from a single blank having four sides and top and bottom covers. The out wall carries advertising and descriptive material and the inner wall is decorated with a design. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,513 which issued to Ingram, et al. on Oct. 23, 1990 for Package, discloses a cartonless recyclable package for protectively enclosing a product, such as photographic film, comprising a recyclable plastic container and mating cap with recyclably compatible plastic labels thereon bearing product information. An outer sheet can be peeled back to reveal information on the interfacing surfaces of both sheets, and then re-adhered to the inner sheet. A label may be peeled away and re-adhered to some other surface for reference after the product has been removed. A thumb tab on the cap, to facilitate cap removal, is used also to orient the container and cap for appropriate placement of the labels, and to orient the resulting package in a cooperating displaying and dispensing device. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,526 which issued to Crum on Jun. 11, 1991 for Label-Containing Package Assembly, discloses a compact piggyback expandable package assembly for dispensing labels for attachment to bottles, containers, and closure caps, as well as to other surfaces. The package assembly is used primarily in the pharmaceutical industry. The package assembly comprises a special foldable package which encloses a set of labels. A resealable tab can be provided to facilitate opening and closing of the package. In the preferred form, the piggyback package assembly has a base or base label which is attached to the package. The underside of the base has adhesive portions so that the package assembly can be mounted upon the top surface of a closure cap of a bottle, a web, or some other surface.
Novelty containers bearing messages are also well known in the industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,085 which issued to Doty on Oct. 16, 1979 for Tear Tab Disposable Cup or Container Structure, discloses a paper or plastic cup or container having a pull-tab extending from the side seam which can be torn off by the consumer to be used as a coupon, proof-of-purchase or to reveal some form of concealed marking which might entitle the consumer to a premium, gift or other consideration. The pull-tab is perforated to maintain the integrity of the container and preventing leakage or spill of the contents.
Message bearing banners may also be used in emergency situations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,226 which issued to Sophocleous, et al. on Apr. 13, 1999 for Assistance Summoning Device, discloses a banner-like device made of a light weight, flexible, and foldable sheet of material that is temporarily attachable to vehicles such as cars, trucks, motorcycles, boats, campers, and aircraft. The device includes at least two support rods to maintain the banner in an unfurled position.
In the photographic field, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,285 which issued to Otake, et al. on Oct. 30, 1990 for Container Having Index Sheet and Recording Medium discloses an index sheet formed of one recording sheet on which are printed a plurality of scenes recorded on an image recording medium such as, for example, a photographic film, a still video floppy, a video cassette, or a video disc. The images are arranged in the same order they were taken, and frame numbers are printed in juxtaposition with the respective positive images. This index sheet can be part of a package comprising a container having a casing formed with at least one recess for the image recording medium and/or printed photographs, and a cover swingably mounted on the casing. A transparent pocket formed on the outer or inner side of the cover contains the index sheet.
However, there are no devices or methods which disclose the use of a single flexible sheet or paper to form two separate container elements attached by a flexible message-bearing banner, which banner retains the containers in the closed position. The prior art containers fail to offer the unique advantages contemplated by the present invention.